


Silena the Spy

by RamdomReader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Short, Silena Beauregard centric, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: She will be the perfect spy. She will lie and manipulate and it will be easy, because no-one expects a child of Aphrodite to be dangerous.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, mentions of
Kudos: 15





	Silena the Spy

Silena is raw, and hurting, and so  so  angry. She has been hurt and screwed over more times than she can count. She’s hardly the only one. Demigods get hurt and screwed over and pushed to the side continually, and she’s had enough. She has scars running down her back from a monster attack before she arrived at camp. It’s hardly an uncommon thing. She sees her siblings arrive, and they are terrified. They come to her for comfort, and she gives it to them, even as she breaks. 

Luke offers sanctuary, hope, a brighter future. She knows that Kronos and the titans aren’t good guys and she has far less devotion to them than some of the others, but she will seize this chance with both hands and forge herself a safer life. Being a demigod is all about doing the impossible, after all. 

Do not make the mistake of thinking she is nothing but anger and rawness. She loves deeply, with all her heart. She and Charles Beckendorf are desperately in love. Charlie is  hers  and she is  his . Some people look at them strangely, the Head Counselor of the Aphrodite cabin and the Head Counselor of the Hephaestus cabin whose love knows no bounds. They are damaged, both of them. They both bear their siblings loads, heads of outcast cabins. She would give anything for him. 

Clarisse is her comfort, has been her confidant for a long time. She hates lying to her, but it’s necessary. It’ll get better. She’ll help produce a safer future for demigods, and Clarisse’ll be by her side then. She’ll understand, she’s always understood her. 

She doesn’t know what she’d do if Charlie and Clarisse didn’t make it. They are hers and she is theirs. She cannot imagine a life without them. She may be lying to them, but they’ll understand, surely they’ll understand. She just wants a brighter future. 

She just wants a safer future. She doesn’t want to be afraid every time she leaves camp. She wants her siblings to be happy and uninjured. She just wants everyone she cares about to be alright. She has never been innocent, and this is nothing. 

She’s seventeen. She’s old for a demigod, really. She never expectedto live this long. She’s lost plenty of people she knew, people she cared about a few times. She is prepared for the war. She’s a skilled fighter, even if she is working as a spy right now. 

She knows some people might regard beginning to work for Kronos as a loss of innocence. She doesn’t regard it as such, cannot regard it as such. Perhaps she lost her innocence when a monster attacked her for the first time, and she stabbed with her uninjured arm causing severe damage, then shoved and twisted resulting in its death. Or perhaps she lost her innocence before that, when her dyslexia and ADHD caused cruelty from her peers. Perhaps she was never innocent, not truly. Perhaps Aphrodite being her mother lead to a loss of innocence before she was even born. She’s never met an innocent demigod. There is a loss of innocence that comes with the knowledge that you almost certainly won’t survive to adulthood. 

So, she will fight. She will be the perfect spy. She will lie and manipulate and it will be easy, because no-one expects a child of Aphrodite to be dangerous. She is dangerous and she’s proud of that. 


End file.
